


i live on in you

by heyla632



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Character Death, Childbirth, Death, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Trans Dande | Leon, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyla632/pseuds/heyla632
Summary: When a loved one dies, they never really leave you.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	i live on in you

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little something! is it really a fic of mine if it doesn't make me cry while writing it at 1am? if you're a baby like i am, buckle up, folks

There wasn't supposed to be that much blood.

Doctors did their best to diligently solve the situation, but Leon had lost too much blood when the baby was pushed out. He clung to Raihan's hand desperately, holding on to his last remaining moments of life.

"Han, I'm sorry, I don't—I don't wanna leave you—"

"I know you don't, Lee, it's not your fault, you don't have to apologize," Raihan said, tears streaming down his face. Leon didn’t deserve this. After years of serving Galar as their Champion and several more as the Chairman, this was just _cruel._ To cut his life so short, when there should’ve been decades more of memories and milestones. If anyone deserved more time, it was Leon. 

Raihan kissed Leon’s hand tenderly, his lips touching the golden ring on Leon’s finger. “What name did you decide on, love?” He asked, his voice shaking.

“Tucker,” Leon smiled weakly. “‘The brave one.’”

“Just like his papa,” Raihan sobbed, caressing Leon’s cheek with his other hand. “Brave enough to even marry me.” He earned a small laugh out of Leon, who held Raihan’s hand close to his chest.

“I hope he has your eyes,” Leon said. “You’ve always had the most beautiful eyes.”

Raihan sighed shakily, managing a smile for Leon. “I love you, Leon. I’ll always love you.”

Leon smiled back, his own eyes watery. “I love you, too, Raihan.” He looked around at everyone in the room. Hop, Gloria, his mother, Sonia, Nessa, and Kabu all looked back at him with watery eyes. “Thank you, everyone.” He closed his eyes, pushing two more tears out, and stilled.

Raihan screwed his eyes shut, minute whimpers and sobs escaping him. His heart felt like it was collapsing, the world was shrinking around him, his chest crumpled like a paper ball, his ears were ringing in his head, what did the world still need him for now that Leon—

"Daddy!"

Raihan snapped back to the present. Kabu looked at him from the kitchen with a look that was now all-too-familiar.

_Are you okay?_

Raihan nodded, turning his attention to the four-year-old boy next to him.

"What was that, Tuck? I'm sorry, Daddy zoned out again." Tucker's smile returned, and he pushed a piece of paper towards him. It was a stick figure drawing of Raihan and Leon holding hands, smiling.

"Aw, it's beautiful, honey," Raihan grinned gently, kissing the top of Tucker's head. He tucked a lock of purple hair behind his son's ear. "I love you, you know that, right?"

The boy snorted. "Of course, Daddy!" He beamed. He hopped down from his chair and scrambled into Raihan's lap, taking hold of Raihan's face. "I love you too!" Raihan laughed, hugging Tucker tightly while he smothered him with kisses. Tucker giggled happily and squirmed out of his father's arms, taking his drawing and running into the kitchen with it to show Kabu.

Raihan's heart warmed, reminding himself that he was okay, that he would be okay.

 _Hey, Lee,_ he typed into his Goomie Doc later that night,

_Tuck and I are doing well. Dad's staying over for a week just to visit. That flashback keeps coming back, but it's getting better. It's not as bad as it used to be. It'll never stop, well, hurting, y'know, but I'm dealing with it in better ways than I used to. Miss you loads._

_Tuck drew us today, and I put it on his wall in my office. He draws us a lot, and I hope he never stops. He captures your little hair poofs really well. I got him a mini version of your cape the other day, he loves it. He whispered "superhero daddy" to himself while he ran around the house, I wish you'd seen it._

_I gotta be honest, he's a carbon copy of you. Purple hair, big smiles, energy that just never seems to run out. He looks just like you, too. Your mom showed me some of your baby pictures and I wouldn't be able to tell the difference if Tuck's eyes were golden._

_Oh, you got your wish, too. He does have my eyes. The color, anyway. The shape is just like yours. All wide and filled with joy._

_I love him so much, Lee. And I know you would've, too._

_Say hi to my mom for me, yeah?_

_Yours,_

_Raihan_

**Author's Note:**

> felt like Tucker would absolutely be a name Leon would pick, it's just got that little cute factor, i don't know what it is. bonus: if i'd given them a daughter, i would've named her Poppy :)
> 
> p.s. i've got a twitter now if you wanna see me more there :D (@heyla632 bc i don't know how to put links)


End file.
